Sacrificio
by Inannah
Summary: ¿Cuánto lo amas, Escocia? ¿Cuánto lo amas que eres capaz de abandonar tu seguridad y tu país solo por él? ¿Para transformarte en un egoísta? Blitz, 1940. Reto Navideño: ¡A White Aconite!


** Santa Claus: **

**¡White Aconite! ¿Te habrías esperado a que fuera yo tu "amigo secreto"?**

**Y no, no soy Inannah. Soy Santa Claus. *Guiño* **

**Disclaimers**: _Hidekaz Himaruya. _

**Advertencia**: _Uso de nombres humanos_._ Vocabulario. _

-x-

**Agosto, año 1940. **

Abrió de golpe la puerta del pequeño y gris cuarto. Respiraba agitadamente, el sudor corría por su rostro demacrado y el pulso se le marcaba en la sien, por todo el esfuerzo que hizo en ese último tiempo.

"— _Los alemanes están bombardeado Inglaterra, los nazis quieren destruir Londres…"_

Por un segundo no quiso creerlo. Pero ese segundo había transcurrido, y el terror congeló todas las células de su cuerpo. Pero se había prohibido quedar ahí parado como un inútil.

"— _¡Soy Scott Kirkland, el representante del reino de Escocia y exijo que te dejes de joder y me lleves en tu maldita avioneta o te apartas porque entonces la manejaré yo!"_

Churchill y su orden a que no lo dejaran salir de su propio país como si fuera un patético encarcelado no iba a detenerlo.

_Nadie jamás iba a obtener ese lujo. _

Tras cinco días batallando con los altos mandos quienes alegaban que era una idea suicida y que no podía dejar al propio representante del país cayera en manos alemanas, había conseguido a un piloto inglés que había ido a buscar abastecimiento de alimentos y artículos médicos a Glasgow. Subió al avión a pesar de todas las prohibiciones y amenazas, y del peligro de que cayera al suelo por una bomba de los bastardos nazis.

Al llegar a Londres, con horror había chocado con la realidad. Abajo, todavía había edificios incendiándose, el humo subiendo hacia el cielo gris, vacío, mudo.

_Si así estaba el corazón de Inglaterra, entonces…_

El aterrizaje había estado lleno de problemas con los estúpidos militares ingleses, problemas que parecieron caerle en tropel desde que pisó suelo.

Pero no lo detuvieron. Nada jamás habrá podido detenerlo en todos los siglos que ha vivido.

"— _Está en el Charing Cross…_

— _Dime cómo está —Su voz sonó fuerte y dura. La fiel película protectora que se usa para esconder el verdadero ánimo interior. El capitán miró a sus compañeros, todos ellos demacrados y cadavéricos, cansados, tristes._

—… _Usted no quiere ver como está, créame sir Kirkland…_

— _No te he dado el derecho de pensar por mí_— _Replicó furioso. El militar apretó los labios y asintió_._"_

Y ahora estaba él allí, tras lograr manipular a la recepcionista y haberse escabullido en los pasillos.

Sus manos estaban pegoteadas de un sudor frío.

Él estaba ahí_. _Pálido y con el torso sin camisa lleno de vendas sobre el pecho, una mancha anormalmente gigante oscurecía el lado izquierdo, el lado del _corazón_.

Maldijo y se apuró a acercarse hacia él, tomando su rostro ardiente entre sus manos congeladas y húmedas.

— Arthur—Exhaló ahogadamente, sin que nadie le escuchase. El verde en sus ojos se removió como el mar en caos. Su hermano estaba en ese cruel intermedio donde la inconsciencia no se alcanza por completo y es tormentosa, porque los mundos se mezclan formando un limbo. Cuando su derecha viajó y se posó en su frente, notó como quemaba, ardiendo en fiebre— Demonios.

_No había gente simplemente para estar pendientes de todos. Las enfermeras y los doctores se revolvían de un lado para otro, tratando de salvar la vida de los nuevos heridos._

_¿Pero tanto así como para descuidar a su propia nación? ¿Abandonándolo a su suerte?_

_Y no. Escocia no era un hermano sobreprotector._

_Aquello era más complejo._

Alterado, comenzó a buscar entre las cajoneras cualquier cosa útil. Encontró unas vendas y las mojó en el agua que había en un recipiente.

Las gotas cayeron estampándose en el piso, tras que el pelirrojo sacara los paños totalmente empapados.

—Arthur, mocoso idiota. Reacciona imbécil—Rogó pegándole pequeñas cachetadas al rostro preocupantemente más delgado. ¿Hace cuánto que no había comido como se debía? Lo último que supo de él antes de esta última noticia fue que estaba embarcándose hacia Francia.

"—_No, mi querido Escocia. Ni tú, ni ninguno de tus hermanos saldrán de sus respectivos países hasta que cese esta terrible guerra. Den alimentos, medicamentos y soy feliz de tener en Glasgow un astillero para los buques y destructores dañados, pero ustedes se quedarán resguardando el control del Reino Unido — Dijo Churchill serenamente._

— _¿Acaso la senilidad te llegó a la cabeza? ¿Crees que me voy a quedar sin hacer nada? ¡Estamos dejando solo al mocoso contra Hitler!_

— _El mocoso, como tú dices, es el único de ustedes capaz de soportar y ganar esta guerra_. _Si mi nación, si Inglaterra no pudiera hacer frente a los nazis ¿Crees que ustedes sí podrían? Además, la Mancomunidad nos apoya. _

— _¡Me da igual, somos el Reino Unido! ¡Estamos en guerra! _

—_Scott deja de gritar— Habló Gales, saliendo por fin de su mutismo._

— _¡Lo estamos abandonando Glenn! ¡Somos el Reino Unido, todos tenemos que ir a enfrentar a ese bastardo desquiciado! ¡No uno!"_

Eran familia, odiosos todos, pero familia.

Y él no iba a abandonar a nadie, menos a Arthur.

_Entre todos, menos a él._

— ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Quién es? —Abrió la puerta una mujercilla. Enfermera obviamente. Scott se reincorporó, irguiéndose con la soberbia propia de un águila.

— Soy Scott Kirkland, el reino de Escocia— La respuesta ocasionó un grito ahogado de sorpresa.

— ¡Lo lamento señor Kirkland pero no puede estar aquí!

— ¿Me vas a decir que puedo o no puedo hacer? — Preguntó molesto. La enfermera se acercó al hombre en camilla.

— Lo lamento, pero nadie puede venir acá. El señor Inglaterra no puede recibir visitas por su estado.

— Dices eso pero lo encontré solo y con la fiebre en la que era capaz de derretir los fierros de esta estúpida camilla ¿Quién te crees? Yo no soy cualquier persona. Yo _no_ _soy_ una persona— Gruñó.

La enfermera negó con la cabeza.

—Allá usted, no tengo tiempo para discutir con nadie. Los heridos repletan los cuartos y los pisos. Y pronto señor Arthur tendrá que compartir cuarto, por mucho que el rey haya pedido que no— Comenzó a liberar las vendas de Arthur. Se notaba por el trato y los modales que era una mujer nacida en campo. No tenía ni que molestarse en ser cortés con ella. El pelirrojo se acercó, sabiendo que le iba a hacer las correspondientes curaciones— Ayúdeme a levantarlo, con cuidado, mucho cuidado.

Scott afiló sus ojos verdes, preguntándose cuánta estupidez podía caber en la cabeza de una persona.

El fornido y atlético muchacho tomó con delicadeza a su hermano, como si en sus brazos estuviera una delicada muñeca. Entre desconocidos y con Arthur inconsciente, se permite abandonar levemente las barreras autoimpuestas. La falsa indiferencia. Derretir ese falso hielo que cubría sus pensamientos, su corazón.

La calidez de Arthur se traspasaba a sus manos y el muchacho colgaba entre sus dedos que lo tenían firmemente apretado, como una simple marioneta. Por unos momentos, Scott se preguntó dónde estaba el estúpido mocoso que había en 1707 logrado hacerlo caer para la unión de sus reinos.

"— _¿Qué haces aquí?_

_El muchacho rubio se dio media vuelta, mirándolo con desprecio. El cielo oscuro y la luz de la luna que brillaba por la ventana, le daba un exquisito halo fantasmagórico._

— _Sellar "nuestra" unión, aunque no creas que me siento feliz de aquello—Se acercó lentamente, haciendo que sus botas resonaran en el piso de piedra. Scott entendió a lo que se refería en el momento en que notó la camisa desabrochada del contrario._

_Se le secó la garganta._

— _¿Humillándote de esa forma, hermanito? _

— _Tu caso es peor Scott. Yo me humillaré sólo esta noche, y tú lo harás por todos los demás siglos— Se quedó a escasa distancia, mirándole con una sonrisa rencorosa— Y no dudes de que hoy no habrá razón para que lo disfrutes, porque me vengaré de todo lo que me has hecho, bastardo._

_El pelirrojo permanecía serio, simulando indiferencia, pero un calor comenzó a expandirse por su cuerpo, alborotando sus sentidos._

— _¿Y cómo lo harás, enano?_

—_Así— Y acercó sus labios en un beso violento, fuerte. Sus labios se friccionaban, sedientos. Scott no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos y bajar la guardia, aprovechando el cada vez más necesario toque y exigiendo más, aprovechando el momento regalado en bandeja. Y en ese preciso momento, el contrario aprovechó para morderle los labios con furia, rasgando la carne. Escocia se apartó bruscamente, gritando una maldición._

— _¡Cuál es tu maldito problema, imbécil! —Rugió con sus dedos cubriendo la herida, manchándose de sangre. Sangre que corría violácea en la oscuridad, Inglaterra simplemente siguió sonriendo, con el rastro de la misma en el labio inferior, sin molestar en limpiárselo._

— _Te lo dije. Hoy no vas a disfrutar de esta unión, Scott. _

_El mayor sonrió mostrando sus dientes manchados de su propio líquido vital. Él también sabía jugar sucio. Incluso mucho peor que el estúpido mocoso._

_Esa noche, el imbécil e insoportable de Arthur se retorcería del dolor y del mismo placer. Esa noche el único color posible sería el rojo. _

_La mañana siguiente iluminaría los cuartos arañados, mordidos y golpeados cubiertos por el escarlata ya seco de ambos, restos de la guerra sin piedad que lucharon._

_Y Scott se había despertado, sintiéndose condenadamente bien."_

Las manos pálidas y pequeñas se movían con rapidez, liberando la piel, exponiendo cada vez más los pectorales llenos de manchas violáceas.

— Hemos estado todas las noches siendo atacados por los alemanes… todas las mañanas siguientes, el pobre amanece con más heridas, sangrando. En las noches… Las noches, sus gemidos… él… Se confunden con los ruidos de las bombas. No tiene descanso alguno, ni de día ni de noche— Musitó con tristeza la mujercita rubia. Scott escuchaba sin quitar los ojos de encima de Arthur— Y no sabemos cuándo esto va a parar, es un infierno sentir los estallidos, la tierra moviéndose, las luces y las alarmas llenando la oscuridad… Me pregunto cuánta tortura más es necesaria para nosotros y para él mismo… ¡Mire, oh Dios Santo, si han aumentado!

Arthur es un país. Las heridas que tendría no serían más que un reflejo de su propio reflejo, de su tierra.

Todo el pectoral izquierdo parecía haber sido asaltado por diminutas ramificaciones que se profundizaban en la carne, uniéndose como una telaraña. _Iban a dejar cicatrices bastantes feas._

— No lo mató la peste bubónica en la Edad Media, estas bombas no lo harán, que te quede claro mujer— Replicó con dureza, alejando los fantasmas de tragedias que aquella bruja insistía en hacerle imaginar. Dejó con mucho cuidado el torso sobre la cama blanca de sábanas desteñidas, teniendo una suavidad que no parecía poder existir en aquel atractivo hombre de ademanes bruscos y algo toscos— Inglaterra no puede morir acabado por esos malditos engendros.

Las manos de la mujer empaparon alcohol en un trozo de algodón y en el momento en que iba a limpiar la piel herida, unas pálidas y rápidas manos le quitaron el algodón.

— No confío en ti— Dijo. En verdad no confiaba en nadie. Sus dedos blancos y fríos hacían viajar aquel trozo de blancura sobre territorio llagado, manchando la blancura de carmín. Limpiaba, o por lo menos quería creer, la sangre de los muertos, los escombros de los edificios, el suspiro de la Muerte que se daba un festín dentro de aquel caos.

-x-

Quería un cigarrillo.

Su pie zapateaba el piso, haciendo un tap tap casi irritante. El diminuto cuartito lo agobiaba y la única vía de escape era la ventana, pero lo único que veía era el atardecer gris y deprimente.

Arthur dormía, la fiebre le había bajado y ahora descansaba sin saber que su odiado hermano mayor estaba a su lado, cuidándole.

Eran las seis y media de la tarde, y había llegado cerca de las cinco al hospital. Se preguntaba cuál ha sido el milagro de que no viniera algún secuaz del viejo Churchill a intentar sacarlo a patadas porque era obvio que se ha enterado.

No tenía hambre, tampoco se sentía cansado aunque no hubiera dormido hace más de tres días. Le dolía la cabeza y quería un cigarro, nada más.

La noche se acercaba y presenciaría sin poder hacer nada, como los alemanes venían a destrozar lo creado en tantos años. Los cañones antiaéreos eran un asco, no tienen sistemas de control de fuego, por lo que no había forma de defender la ciudad.

Maldita sea… Si Arthur no tenía buen armamento, menos tendría él. Y tendría que quedarse como un patético idiota mirando como vuela todo a su alrededor, dejando míseros escombros.

Porque era el maldito hermano campesino. Aunque en otro tiempo fue respetado y sus guerreros conocidos por su bravura, todo ello se había esfumado en el presente, pues no tenía más que fantasmas de un pasado. Él era ahora simplemente un pueblo subyugado y eclipsado por el brillo del representante. Apretó los puños, furioso. Era detestable saberse por debajo de alguien pero era peor saberse débil. Más en él, que estaba hecho de orgullo.

La puerta del diminuto cuarto se abrió.

Como sino, era el Primer Ministro. Y bien encabronado.

— Me han dicho que has venido pero sencillamente no quise creerlo. ¿Escocia por qué demonios has abandonado Glasgow?

— Soy del Reino Unido, en teoría no me he ido pues sigo aquí ¿No? — Sonrió ladino.

— No juegues conmigo, Escocia, no puedo tener la misma paciencia en estos delicados momentos. Te he dicho que por tu propia seguridad siguieras en tu país ¿Por qué me has desobedecido de esa forma tan estúpidamente egoísta? ¿Te diste cuenta que tienes el desorden en tu país luego de que te escapaste? No podrás viajar de vuelta hasta mañana y eso haciendo malabares con la suerte.

— Tengo mis razones, anciano— Se cruzó de brazos, quemándole con ese verde incinerante tan llamativo en todos los demás Kirkland— ¡Y tampoco me van a sacar de aquí, maldita sea!

El hombre regordete y de tosco y arrugado rostro suspiró exasperado.

— ¿Cuánto lo amas, Escocia? Porque eso a mí no se me escapa, aunque lo intentes disimular ¿Cuánto lo amas que eres capaz de abandonar tu seguridad y tu país solo por él? ¿Para transformarte en un egoísta?— Fue directo. El muchacho, la nación de cabellos color fuego abrió los ojos y apretó la boca en una línea tensa— Respóndeme, Arthur no parece siquiera tener indicios de prestar atención.

La nación rubia seguía durmiendo, con sus cejas alzadas y el cabello sudado cayendo por su frente dándole un aire de niño enfermo.

El joven a su lado lo miró fijamente, buscando alguna seña de actividad, pero no había más que la de su respiración pausada y el suspiro de una exhalación algo más profunda.

— No sé. ¿Qué tanto crees tú Churchill? ¿Te importa aquello? Ese tema me incumbe solamente a mí — Miró el techo sucio y mohoso. Inhaló y sintió como el pecho le dolía— De igual modo no puede saberlo y si acaso lo intentaras decir, yo mismo te rebanaré la lengua. Y sabes que no soy de amenazas simplemente, yo lo hago.

El anciano rió seco. Una risa sin felicidad.

— No dudo aquello, tal vez si lo hiciera te transformarías en el mejor aliado de los alemanes para asesinarme— Carraspeó— Pero Escocia, yo estoy encargado de todos ustedes y me preocupo de vuestro bienestar, pero no puedo así de tus sentimientos. Volverás a Glasgow.

— Una vez más que repitas aquello y descubrirás lo que es tener una daga incrustada en el estómago— Gruñó mostrando los dientes blancos y perfectos, de nuevo a la defensiva— No me moveré de este lugar hasta que se me de la reverenda gana y además aprovechando que estás aquí, ordeno que dispongas de todos mis militares y mis puertos para todo lo referente a esta asquerosa guerra. Y no acepto un no por respuesta. Se hará con o sin tu consentimiento.

-x-

La noche y el sueño le dieron la bienvenida con los primeros estruendos. Se levantó de la silla y se pegó a la ventana.

Uno de las bombas cayó peligrosamente cerca. La tierra tembló como si fuera presa de un terremoto.

Inglaterra dio un alarido de dolor dormido, que lo hizo despegar del vidrio.

Otra bomba.

Los motores de los cazas y los bombarderos hacían vibrar las ventanas, ensordeciéndolo.

Arthur se retorció recibiendo el dolor de peor forma, despertando violentamente. No podía tener paz siquiera para reponerse. Las vendas se desanudaron y nuevas líneas llagaban su piel, dibujándose por una negra mano invisible.

El reflejo se alejó de la ventana.

Arthur se tiró hacia la pared, sujetándose la herida, como si quisiese rechazar el dolor.

Una nueva bomba, y otra, y otra, y otra…

El rostro pálido de Arthur estaba contraído y el sudor comenzó a bajar por su frente. Las manos le tiritaban incapaces de controlarse.

_Inglaterra, su hermano menor. El perfecto bastardo que puso al mundo a sus pies. El ser más malditamente atractivo que había en el mundo. A quien nunca le había visto dolor desde que él mismo se lo hubiera provocado en su infancia. _

Gimiendo del dolor, indefenso, vulnerable.

Escocia lo abrazó rápidamente, cubriéndolo con sus brazos fuertes y musculosos, encerrándolo con brusquedad, con desesperación.

Podía ver a cualquiera sufriendo. Era conocido por ser un inclemente bastardo, no lo negaba. Pero no puede verlo a él sufrir.

No puede. Maldita sea no.

Apretó su mandíbula de tal forma que parecía querer romper sus dientes contra los otros.

¡¿Por qué no podía él recibir aquel dolor?!

¡Él era el hermano mayor! ¡Él era quien debía protegerlos, recibir aquel daño!

No el más pequeño de los cinco.

Y menos aun, quien le había robado sin pudor, sin ser tampoco consciente, el mundo, la vida, la cabeza y la cordura.

Sus brazos lo trajeron más a sí, queriendo transferirse todo el dolor de sus células.

Otra bomba, y otra…

_En inicios del próximo año, cuando los nazis se fueran contra él, iba a sentir como le quemaban las explosiones que aparecían en cascada, destruyendo todo lo creado por siglos en un mísero instante. _

_Lo mismo para Glenn. Y Bryan tampoco se habrá salvado. _

Esa noche sería insoportable.

-x-

Ha ordenado que le suministren sedantes. Ahora duerme.

El vaso donde hubo hace un rato café barato ahora está vacío y sobre la mesa. Había comido algo en el comedor de médicos, y estaban todos tan ocupados con los heridos que no le había prestado atención. Y mejor para él.

Volvió a su sitio junto a Arthur y apoyó su cabeza de facciones rectas y simétricas sobre la cama, mirando al mocoso descansar. El cansancio también lo envuelve, pero lo disimula.

— ¿Usted sigue aquí? — La puerta estaba abierta y la enfermera de ayer, junto a una compañera entraron a hacer una revisión rápida a su nación. Scott levantó la cabeza.

— ¿Qué sucede con eso? — La enfermera gorda y desconocida comenzó a revisar al rubio— Deja de molestarlo, está bien y las vendas bien apretadas.

— ¿Usted le hizo las curaciones? —Preguntó ofendida la mujercita de ayer. Escocia alzó una ceja, retador ¿Y qué con eso? La mujer se cruzó de brazos mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo— Si no supiera que son hermanos, creería que usted está enamorado de él.

Escocia apoyó su perfecto rostro entre sus manos, riéndose con amargura en su interior. En su exterior simulando molestia.

— Cuida tu boca, humana. No estoy de buen humor.

— ¿Humana? —La mujer gorda lo miró a él, extrañada. Escocia ni siquiera se molestó en dedicarle una mirada.

— Váyanse. Ahora. Yo me haré cargo de él y si tienes alguna réplica ve a traer a un médico a que intente sacarme—Dio una carcajada corta con su voz grave y profunda— Aunque no creo que lo haga. Ni siquiera un militar se atrevería.

-x-

Otro día de bombardeos.

Y otro más.

Escocia sigue en el diminuto cuarto, abrazando al contrario cuando éste despierta sin poder reconocerlo, loco del dolor. Sin poder hacer nada. Nada más que mirarlo sufrir.

Y otro día más.

Se siente agotado. Y esto es un pequeño y concentrado infierno.

_Pero así es la guerra._

-x-

— Glenn ¿Qué tan buena memoria tienes? — Preguntó al muchacho rubio delante de él. Gales había llegado en la mañana y le había avisado que transferirían a escondidas a Arthur al palacio de Buckingham, donde la familia había organizado un cuarto para Arthur. Vaya a saber como siempre se enteraba de aquellas cosas. ¿Por qué no se lo contaron a él? Se preguntó irritado. Y peor aún ¿Por qué Glenn podía moverse con total soltura mientras que a él le ponían todos los peros posibles?

Glenn alzó una ceja.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer, Scott?

El pelirrojo posó una mano sobre su mentón, simulando indiferencia.

— Necesito un hechizo en específico.

-x-

El cuarto estaba a oscuras, apenas iluminado por los faros del jardín metros abajo.

— ¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto? —Preguntó una sombra que estaba junto a él. Asintió.

— ¿Alguna vez no he estado seguro en lo que hago? — Mostró sus dientes blancos en una sonrisa felina, amarga. Gales simplemente suspiró.

— Cierra el pacto de la maldición— Y que ruegue que haya salido bien. Aunque Scott siempre ha confiado en la mano de Glenn para todo esto. Él sabe también ejercer magia, pero hace algo completamente distinto. _Daño directo y sin compasión_.

— No tienes ni que decirlo— Y se encorvó sobre la cama donde estaba el tercero, dopado de tantas drogas sedantes llevaba encima. Por un momento, aprovechando que la oscuridad permitía esconder sus movimientos, acarició la mejilla que comenzaba a tener un rastro nimio de barba. Tan escaso que era difícil de ver mas no tocar. Sus dedos ásperos dibujaron pequeños y lentos arcos, dulces.

Y posó sus labios sobre los contrarios. Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en aspirar la bocanada de un halo frío que venía del contrario. No tenía que aprovechar y disfrutar el beso. Sólo sellar el cambio.

Pero era difícil.

Sus labios se movieron, sin pensar, dejándose llevar. Queriendo hechizar el tiempo para que se detenga y seguir así eternamente. Pero era imposible y él mismo lo sabía.

El aire se le acabó dentro de sus pulmones y tuvo que despegar sus labios, dejando que unos pequeños rastros de luz verdosa se difuminaran como si fuera humo.

Ya estaba todo listo.

Se levantó y observó como los ojos claros de Gales lo miraban con indiferencia. Él sabía todo, porque a Gales era imposible esconderle algo. Pero no es como si fuera a hacer algo al respecto.

— Probemos si funcionó correctamente ¿Tienes un cuchillo? — Scott le pasó su daga. Glenn tomó con cuidado un brazo del hermano menor y con el cuchillo corto le dio una corta y rápida puñalada superficial, como una picadura.

El pelirrojo se sujetó el brazo derecho, soltando un grito de sorpresa.

— ¡Avisa antes, idiota!

— Funcionó— Y con el pulgar presionó donde debía estar la herida de Arthur. Scott lo fulminó con la mirada y se miró el brazo. Había unas pocas gotitas saliendo por un corto tajo.

Sus ojos se cerraron, sonriendo internamente. Esto era todo lo que podía hacer por él. Ya no puede hacer más.

-x-

Miraba desde el balcón del dormitorio que le dieron en el palacio. Una botella de whisky se balanceaba en sus manos, mientras silbaba una melodía vaga y desacorde. El cielo se veía tan gris y siniestro. Tormenta. Habrá tormenta

¿Cuánto faltaba para que volvieran los nazis?

Él ya estaba preparado contra ellos.

Tomó un nuevo sorbo del licor.

Arthur estaba en otra habitación, inexplicablemente mejor para la sorpresa de los príncipes y la servidumbre.

_No pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa ladina al pensarlo. _

Escocia se dio media vuelta, en busca del encendedor que había dejado por alguna parte, seguramente en su chaqueta. Su rostro marmóreo parecía ido, y en verdad divagaba en cosas distantes. Pisó un trozo de la tiza que se le había roto a Gales al trazar el círculo donde había comenzado el hechizo.

Hablando de él, el sermón que le dio no fue nada agradable cuando le pidió que le hiciera aquello. Que mal hermano, queriendo negar favores. Eso no era nada cortés.

Se rió, ya algo mareado por su cuarta botella de whisky.

El viento le acariciaba como si fuera hielo su piel blanca y perfecta.

_¿Cuándo vendrían?_

Él estaba listo.

Sacó un cigarrillo de sus pantalones negros, y con él en los labios, comenzó a buscar el estúpido encendedor metálico sobre las ropas encima de su cama.

La chaqueta, bien estaba ahí.

La primera vez se apagó la llama, por culpa del viento que golpeaba, entrando por las ventanas abiertas. La segunda vez lo encendió y aspiró con placer. Aunque no era nada comparado con la delicia que sintió al besar los labios de Arthur. No. Aquello era insuperable.

_Los esperaba, nazis hijos de puta, si ayer bien que no se dieron una fiesta destruyendo la ciudad… _

Era como si los hubiera invocado cual demonios.

Una explosión ensordecedora.

Los bombardeos comenzaron y el pelirrojo se tuvo que afirmar de una mesa que estaba junto a él. Se encorvó sobre sí mismo, cerrando fuertemente los ojos, mordiéndose la boca para no gritar.

_Era un dolor lacerante, que se atenuaba por los esfuerzos y cansancios que se cargaba, agotándolo e hipersensibilizando sus terminaciones nerviosas._

_¿Así que esto era lo que sentía Arthur?_

La madera se trizó cuando dio un golpe, tratando de alejar la punzada de una hoja invisible que abría su pecho. Inhaló profundamente, sonriendo.

Lo iba a soportar.

Esto y lo demás que se viniera ¡Vamos Hitler, que le diera duro!

-x-

Abrió los ojos de golpe al estruendo. Lo primero que hizo fue llevarse sus manos al pecho, esperando sentir los bombardeos en su cuerpo.

Nada.

Se levantó de un salto, acercándose al vidrio de la ventana. Se veían las luces de las explosiones.

Perplejo se tocó los brazos, el rostro, su abdomen y el pecho. El reflejo nocturno le copiaba todos los movimientos.

¿Pero cómo…?

¿Acaso estaba muerto?

La puerta se abrió, y entró la princesa Elizabeth, quien al verlo de pie, mirándola perplejo, soltó un grito de sorpresa.

— ¡Pero si está usted de pie!

Otro estruendo.

_¿Qué está pasando?_

-x-

Tres días desde que salió del hospital y ya se había levantado para irse. No tiene tiempo para descansar más y tampoco lo busca.

Arthur se terminó de arreglar el traje militar. Tocaron la puerta.

— Adelante— La puerta se abrió dando paso a Churchill quien recién había vuelto de un viaje hacia Canadá. Inglaterra se dio media vuelta, saludándolo con cortesía.

— Te ves mejor muchacho…— Murmuró. Inglaterra se alzó de hombros.

— Simplemente dejé de sentir el dolor de los bombardeos… Es raro…—Miró hacia la ventana, cuestionándose la razón de aquello— Bien, estoy listo. Vamos a salvar el trasero de la estúpida rana y vengarme de ese bastardo alemán.

El anciano lo quedó mirando un momento en silencio. Y asintió.

En el pasillo se vio por un momento el revuelo de unos sirvientes. La nación se dio cuenta de que iba hacia el cuarto de…

— ¿Escocia? ¿Qué hace Escocia aquí?

— Se ofreció a encargarse de los temas internos mientras tú no estás— Dijo apresuradamente. Winston se veía raro. Seguramente por la noticia.

— Sorprendente de que se ofrezca a algo— Pestañeó levemente asombrado. Bueno, se dijo. Por esta vez y aprovechando que estaba aquí se lo… _intentaría_ agradecer. Lo intentaría pero era sinceramente detestable hablar con ese bastardo. Se encaminó al cuarto que estaba a doblar el pasillo.

— ¿Dónde vas? — Gritó el anciano. La nación lo miró extrañada.

— Hablar con él.

— No puedes, no hay tiempo. Tenemos que ir al puerto pronto— Su voz temblaba mientras le cogía fuertemente del brazo— Escocia es una nación, sabe manejar estos temas. No lo subestimes. Nos esperan, Inglaterra, debemos irnos.

Inglaterra se preguntó qué le había pasado al viejo que estaba tan exaltado. Sabía que la guerra que estaban llevando a cabo era compleja, pero jamás lo había visto de igual modo.

Lo que no sabía es que Escocia había prohibido terminantemente que alguien lo viera mientras estaba así. Winston Churchill fue uno de los pocos privilegiados en saber la decisión del pelirrojo sobre ocupar magia. Algo de transferencia de dolor que no pudo comprender.

¿_Cuánto_? Se preguntó. ¿_Cuánto era el amor profesado a su hermano menor como para hacer aquel sacrificio? _

_Las naciones no eran humanos. Eran seres distintos, de una complejidad maravillosamente más sorprendente que la de cualquier hombre. Sus pensamientos. Sus sentimientos. Todo en ellos era inexplicable para el pobre anciano. ¿Pero no había un límite?_

_Se le olvidaba que Escocia no respetaba límites._

**Y desconocía que su amor era infinito.**

.

**Nota Final: **_Un drama bélico con mucho angst, por un momento pensé en traerte algo como "Fin a la abstinencia" pero quería hacer algo con más fuerza y nació esto. Espero de todo corazón que te guste. ¡Felices fiestas!_

_Atentamente._

_Inannah o la ex – KeepSmilingForTheWinter. ¡Digo! ¡Santa Claus! ¡Atentamente Santa Claus!_


End file.
